moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Iavasul
'' '' Iavasúl is a blood elf holy priestess. About Iavasúl Physical (From MRP) Iavasul is easy to identify as a priestess in her attire: thick robes woven with enchanted threads and runes, a book belted to her waist with prayer beads of gems glittering beside, and a ceremonial weapon hilted to her side. A cute critter is always nearby, following her loyally as well as a strong protective stead. A subtle healthy "glow" about her, her eyes always blinking as she looks about with curiosity and awareness. Iavasul is not beautiful in a convential sense, though still an elf, she shares a warm welcoming presence. What skin to be seen is creamy and smooth; no wounds or scars mar or distinct her form. Hair a warm sun-streaked blonde, thin and light as it tries to escape the boundaries of a simple headband. The headband looks rather old, as if she has been wearing it for many years. Her earrings bear the same resemblance of time, though well kept. Iavasul's eyes illuminated a proud light creamy green, her pupil nearly invisible in each (but there should one look close enough), The expression she wears is simple, a mere glimpse of a smile, patiently listening to those around her. Her voice is tender and well trained; her Orcish as clear as her native tongue. Personality Largest part of Iavasúl's personality is her serene attitude. Little quirks and small things do not upset her. The story of everyone being torn by war and "who lost what" doesn't concern her; everyone has the same story one way or another. It's not the first thing she wants to talk to a stranger about in casual conversation. This could be something of a block or denial, however it's a way Iavasúl avoids depression. She is concerned and caring priestess, but she does not feel pity or needless remorse. Life isn't fair, there is no reward to life beyond continuing to live, and Iavasúl has accepted that fact. Having a strong affinity to promoting strength and purging weakness from the body and mind; Iavasul will relate much of her feeling by referring to that and where the Sun guides her. She does not cry anymore and has developed a strange blinking habit because of it. As a young adult after the Sunwell fell she was reprimanded serverely by her training magisters for weeping. To control it she would blink back tears she wasn't sure were coming on or not. Although not prone to wet eyes anymore the blinking habit remains. Iavasúl from the Holy Priestess to One of the Discipline Iavasúl was taught the way of priesthood in the holy path. She believes in her practice and follows it, singing hymns and saying prayers regularly. Any 'arcane' power that her elven blood possesses is focused through her mind power and her words. She's reactive and sensitive to physical pain in her comrades and, in a way, projects herself and her power to easing injuries and repairing damage. This has a simply physical effect of her own body fairly flawless and lacking in scars, wrinkles, and regular wear and tear. She respects a person's decision to "keep a scar" and will not offer to 'remove' them. After being compelled by comrades in the Argent Crusade at the Tournment has she put to practice other paths of priesthood. She can channel enough of her power into shadow that it obscures her form, but only in the face of battle. Still learning more about the vast knowledge of priesthood, she dived into books and books on the matter and will frequently quote from them. After the tragic failure of her long-standing mercenary group, the Iron Dragon, where many fell in the Firelands, her path has only grown more distant into the practice of Discipline, preventing damage and expecting the worst to save the future. As far as following a " Holy Path" it is not a religious venture for Iavasúl. It is a way of life. Holy and "The Light" do not refer to a deity or greater power. It's a focus for oneself, a way to pull away confusion and depression, a tool for living and surviving. The Light Iavasúl will generally talk about is that of the Sun, a source of power, or the deeds of others. She'll particularly refer to the Last King, Anasterian, the Blood of her family, and even the Forsaken. Her Holy choice is her strength as well as her weakness; she will generally attack in holy force (which is not the strongest) and will take bad risks to reach people who are injured. Relationships Regarding Elves By far the most difficult race for Iavasúl to deal with mentally is her own. She holds a quiet kinship with any blood elf she comes across. It's a tolerance, whether she likes them or not, because of the fact that her race has dwindled to so few. Any elf by these standards is treated as a distant relative would. Commonly in conversation she will address the elf as "kin" or "sibling" even though in reality she is neither of these. The problem with this simply theory is many similiar elves are dangerous and highly traitorous. The "remaining high elves" are considered no better than the cowardly humans; blind to the truth in the world and a threat to be killed less they cause more problems. These are easily identified with the lack o f fel-haze around their eyes. Even those who have worked hard to remove such a haze are not trusted by Iavasúl. Followers of Kael'thas ~ the remaining elves in the Outlands ~ are by far Iavasúl's worst fear. She will not greet or put down her guard in any of those areas. Usually unable to tell the difference between friend or foe, after her mistake that cost her betrothed's life, she doesn't try. Any elf that is not recognized from past meetings will not be trusted. The Wretched are considered to be little more than wild animals and beyond saving. Night Elves are distasteful more to the fact of simple prejusticed upbringing has been placed in her. Re-enforcing that is their allegiance to the Alliance - the back-stabbing cowards that they are. At best, she is wary around them if not outright hostile. Notable Elves Aethidry & Aergwest Sun'Quil- Brothers that Iavasúl spent her childhood and life with. Aethidry and Iavasúl were betrothed. Aethidry fell in Netherstorm during an elven ambushed of Kael'thas faithful disguised as Scryers. Although Iavasúl never saw his corpse, she has little faith that he was taken back to Silvermoon to recover. Aergwest is Aethidry's younger brother, a paladin, who was born Chrysophlyx and took the name Aergwest after Aethidry was slain. No longer an adventurer, he spends his time teaching and protecting the Sunwell. Zeruna Blacksun-Though officially met during the assault on the Molten Front, Iavasul was assigned to assist the Lady Zeruna in a mission to see the threat the trolls of Zul'Gurub posed to the Horde (or more specifically Blood Knights). The two were ambushed and disarmed being prepared for a ritual. Zeruna gained much of Iavasul's gratitude and regard for how she handled not only escaping but retrieving their gear. Iavasul continued to assist the paladin in her tasks and charges around Azeroth. Zeruna, in good humor, is the main inspiration for Iavasul's "story in the margins". Regarding Forsaken Iavasúl holds a quiet awe and respect for the Forsaken. She feels a connection to the Humans of Loerderon, kin Elves, the loyal who fell; taken by Arthas and the Lich King that found the strength to break the bonds to the Scourge. She regards them much like elder kin, does not disagree with them, gives them their space, and prefers their commitment and quiet "life-style" in Undercity to that of the High Home (Silvermoon). As a priest, Iavasúl hasn't completely grasped the workings of the "Forsaken body". They are truly undead - deceased and living - thus can get stronger and take damage. She can repair and recover current damage, but she cannot complete restore someone to a true living condition. Iavasúl's first encounter with Forsaken were in her 'homeland' of the Blackened Woods, now called the Ghostlands. She quickly accepted them and felt a kinship. Iavasul has no trouble recognizing them from Scourge; the mental tone is completely different. Regarding Orcs Iavasúl has found a new home with the Orcs and their culture. She holds high respect for the first Warchief, Thrall, though she won't swear by his name as she does by Anasterian's. Garrosh, the current warchief, she has lost respect for and answers to Lor'Themar instead. Uninhibited by their color, demeanor, or culture; she has adopted many of orcish practices and appreciations. After an encounter in Dun Morogh, Iavasúl was sent to Orgrimmar to work for the Horde for many years; assigned to travel the city, the Barrens, and assist across Kalimdor. Orcs were very motivational as they were alive and thriving and, surprisingly, burdened many of the hardships her race and herself experienced: losing a home, rebuilding, dealing with fel energies, survival, and finding strength. She quickly fell into the culture and absorbed their language; many years of practice has taken her accent nearly completely out of the dialect (only when she is exhausted or nearly incapacited will her Thallassian will blur into her Orcish). Notable Orcs Bragg- Months after the death of Aethidry and her own near-fatal wounds, Iavasúl was sent back out across the lands of Azeroth to oversee other's training and assist in outbreaks of squabbles or ongoing threats.One of her missions, by chance, was a goblin/orc mining operation was assaulted by dwarves in the Southern Badlands. The entire operation destroyed including the mine shafts and tents, Bragg was one of the few survivors that Iavasúl tended to. Developing a Nightingale syndrome for the orc, Iavasúl continues to follow his activities and asks for his assistance in her own endevours. Being particular with demons and having to deal with fel energy, much is another thing the priest can relate to. The shattering did more than break Azeroth asunder, but drove the orc into a panic. He now lingers on performing small services to his people and wandering. Regarding Trolls, Tauren, and Goblins Iavasúl's involvement with these races comes directly from her ties with the orcs. With few personal connections, the elf herself has done many deeds and services for them through her service to the Horde and is held with high standing. The draw with both races is their ground and basic perception of life. She is interested in druidism, especially with her own opinions of faith and finding power in the land as much as the sky and sun, and is happy the taurens have moved some of that teaching to the High Home. Not well versed in the different tribes of trolls or the clans of tauren and not knowing their language, Iavasúl acts polite and semi-formal when introduced to anyone of these races. Though she's encountered few goblins away from a bazaar or other hobby shop, she doesn't see anything particularly important about them. Their interest in metal and contraptions is confusing, their short stature isn't imposing, and their general tone makes them appear weak to the priestess. Background 'Iavasúl the Orphan' Iavasúl, the sin'dorei holy priestess, enjoyed a normal childhood. She grew up in Suncrown Village within the Blackened Woods with her parents, an only child, along the banks of Lake Elrendar. Aglarnias Roment, her father, was a priest. Trained in battle, he primarily traveled south through the Woods and down into Darrowmere in the borders of Lordaeron assisting the concerns of farmers and fishers alike. Her mother, Fara'lina, was a part of the Elven Rangers who also traveled the forests. While her parents did their rounds off and on she stayed with Aethidry, her betrothed, and his family including his younger brother Chrysophylax. Life was at ease with any quel'dorei: learning the ways of homemaking, fishing, learning the art of arcane power. It was in Iavasúl's end of childhood and early days of adolescance that the world changed. The Plague of Undeath began to make its way through Darrowmere and Aglarnias offered his assistance. Sadly, it wasn't long before word came back to Quel'Thalas with news of his death. Fara'lina quickly made plans, leaving Iavasúl in the care of her betrothed's family, and traveled to Windrunner Spire. Events rapidly flew afterwards, resulting in the children, Iavasúl, Aethidry, and Chyrsophlyax, being sent to Sunstrider Isle in refuge. The Sunwell destroyed, Silvermoon overrun, and Scourge throughout the forest, the trio spent many months on the Isle studying and preparing to help piece back together what little remained of their homeland. Iavasúl took up after her father and became a novice priestess. The training felt short, but by the time her and Aethidry were of age and prepared to travel off the Isle they saw much of what had been recovered. Elves who had been overcome with their overindulenced walked the ruins as Wretched. At least the other half of Silvermoon was under repair and being rebuilt. Prince Kael'thas had returned and long since left again. Fara'lina was unaccounted for; it was never found out if she fell in battle or followed the Prince to Dalaran. Life's meaning became rebuilding, restoring, and retribution; Iavasul, now an orphan like most sin'dorei, set back out to where she grew up. The bleak and burnt woods appropriately renamed to the Ghostlands. Aven & Kalimdor Iavasúl and Aethidry were assigned to scouting and assisting the small bases scattered in Ghostlands. Their motivation and services were quickly recognized and the duo was sent to further assist the Forsaken in Silverpine. Becoming too headstrong and confident, Iavasúl made the mistake of heading too far southeast and got herself as well as Aethidry ambushed by humans close to their port town of South Shore. With nowhere else to go the two escaped into the sea and outswam the townsfolk but landing them right into a dwarven fisherman's net. The dwarf couldn't believe his luck and kept the two tied up as he landed and headed up through the Wetlands to claim a bounty for handing in elves in Iron Forge (it is unknown if the crazy fisherman actually had a reward coming had he made it so far). Luck still proved to be on the elves side as the trio was ambushed by a group of Dragonmaw clan orcs which caught the attention of Dwarven patrols. During the confusion and skirmish the two elves managed to get away mostly unscathed into the mountains surrounding Loch Modan. On the hillside a whining could be heard from a snow leopard cub hiding under a wilting tree. Aethidry was quick to act and ,even though he suffered a bite to the hand, soothed the animal. Refusing to leave it behind the little cub was surprisingly quiet as both elves carefully scaled down the mountain and snuck in darkness, with no food, back north to the Arathi highlands to Hammerfall. Naming the cub Aven, meaning "honest miracle", the leopard became Aethidry's most trusted companion next to Iavasúl as well as considered family more than a pet. The incident did not go unnoticed by the Forsaken and it was decided to send both elves to Kalimdor instead. The next many years were spent learning in Orgrimmar and surrounding areas of the entire continent. It was surprisingly easy to live and travel; Iavasúl felt no withdrawl or 'homesick' for Silvermoon. As the years past, the two refined their skills from the instruction and demonstration their travels gave them and there was a call for more people to head to the Outlands. A new threat had come into being and all available hands were needed. Ironically enough, Iavasúl and Aethidry (and Aven) travelled back down the roads south through Loch Modan to reach the Blasted Lands - bravely passing through the high-arches of the Dark Portal. Time in Outlands and the Fall of Aethidry Assigned as assistants in the attempts to strength ties with the Horde, as well to get the pair out of Silvermoon after their foolish capture in South Shore, they were sent into the Outlands to assign in Horde gaining territory. Not in these lands as pilgrims as many of their kin were, they worked tirelessly to assist in protecting newly built camps and defending fronts for gains in land. Barely involved in the actual negotiations with the Mah'har, the two were honored for their work by the clan. As their expertise and experience grew, so did their involvement and names around the shattering land particularly for their airiel feats. It was in some shock and despair that the couple had found out about the Fallen Prince and what many pilgrims had ultimately faced. The Sunfury had been completely absorbed and blinded by demonic powers and were virtually slaves to them, including the beloved Prince Kael'thas. Snubbed by the bitter Aldor, Aethidry and Iavasul took up the banners of the Scryers and worked diligently on finding ways to either save their kin or abolish them. In a sad twist of fate, neither goal was accomplished. In the rocky 'islands' that make up the area called Netherstorm Aethidry, Aven, and Iavasul patrolled with a group of ten other Scryers to scout out some of the forces outside one of the many mana forges. The group proved to be traitorous, more than half being Sunfury in disguise, and led the victims straight into an ambush. While it was a valiant fight, in the end they were overwhelmed and Iavasul's memories were little more than being shoved into the ground by Aethidry and covered by his body as he feigned his wounds being fatal. Regaining consciousness to see the bodies being removed from a display outside of Area 52, Aethidry and his feline companion Aven was no where to be found. Her own wounds severe, Iavasul was taken by force back to Silvermoon to recover. The following months she was reassigned to patrol the extent of Eastern Kingdoms, taking literature and healing assistance to the camps there as her own recovery processed as well as escorting Aethidry's younger brother, Aergwest, on his paladin duties and trials. It was never confirmed what happened to Aethidry; there were rumors he was taken to the Ranger's Hall in Silvermoon. Although Iavasul still patrols around the Outlands regularly, there is no true hope her beloved near-husband to be found. New Determination and the Icy North Fueled by the loss of his brother, Aergwest wasted no time in finishing his trials and becoming a strength in the forefront of the Burning Crusade, cleaning up the messes left behind as Illidan was brought down. Iavasul followed suit, with little else to give her direction, until the Scourge attacked outside her homeland once more. Renewed with new purpose, she was one of many upon a zepplin built for the icy winds of Northrend. Although young for a paladin, he was taken along with the other blood knights to the renewed Sunwell, Iavasul in tow, and the duo experienced a change. The bond to fel energies diminished significantly, new arcane and spiritual energies were replacing the draining ones. Still, left in its place was a new kind of lust. Driven on by their loss of Aethidry and the return of the Scourge, they were two of many upon the zepplins to Northrend. Joining the main ranks of the battles, Iavasul felt a drive stronger and stronger in her being to be in the front. Working her way through mercenary groups with Aergwest supporting her own personal crusade, she had gotten a chance with one of the most prestigious - those who bore the mark of the Iron Dragon. Aergwest did not have the same feelings, more after the change to the Sunwell finally a peace and wishing to fulfill what had been his peoples' goal before - a family life. He was much like his brother and had grown up with the now priestess and quietly followed her goals simply to be close to her. However being surrounded by serious and ruthless mercenaries were out of his code; he knew her heart had given up on a life of her own and it beated for battle alone. Angered, he left and now guards the Sunwell. His disappearance did not go unnoticed; Iavasul will still sit and think of him, watching from afar in his patrols to be unseen and time to time murmuring prayers that she be protected as he did when she is alone. Unhindered, Iavasul was trained quickly and effectively in the ranks of the Iron Dragon. Her sloppy techniques were quickly refined. She turned to books and searching for answers to harness more out of her words and actions as well as practiced each moment she was not called to the front. The rotation at the front was tough and unforgiving, yet she was enthralled by them. Within the halls of Ulduar, the trials Tirion held, into the depths of Icecrown itself she jumped into battle willingly. Sadly, the casualties to the Lich King hit the core of the mercenary group, who months afterwards would feel the effects of the losses. The World Sundered - Cataclysm and Warforged The Cataclysm Deathwing caused brought new life briefly to the mercenary group Iron Dragon, however Iavasul found herself in a new position within its ranks. Battle-hardened from Northrend she was now teaching new recruits and assisting with the logistics of supplies and strategies the group kept. The many fronts of battle the freshly torn world had were a problem, but Iron Dragon made their strongest front stopping Nefarian and delaying more black dragonflight experiments within the Blackrock mountain. The victory within the descent was not without its costs and many veteran fighters were lost. The bitter fights at the Molten front proved too much and the mercenary group slowly dismantled from assault to support and from support to nothing. Left alone to finalize the papers, Iavasul bitterly closed all books and associations with the defeated Iron Dragon. Those left dissolved into other bands of fighters or freelance work. During some freelance work to investigate the new surgance of troll activity in Zul'Gurub, Iavasul became reaccquainted with what was one of the last recruits to bear the Iron Dragon crest, Zeruna Blacksun. The mission was a failure, both elves captured. Zeruna proved to have not just physical strength but a lot of tact , and she lead both of them out of the camp as well as luckily finding their confiscated armor and effects. Following Zeruna, the pair eventually joined the band who simply called themselves Warforged, returning to the front of battle. Darker with her losses, Iavasul grew an un-realized dependence on the paladin, and continued mainly to assist in Zeruna's missions. Category:Characters Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Priest Category:Horde Priest